Zenthra
Information To Note This rp has been disbanded Worlds Zenthra A world divided by islands mostly covered by water, a dark and creepy world. Large water geysers connect into other worlds by its body of water. The world is home to many creatures, Demi-Humans, and Demigods, Magic, High end Technology, and Gods that walk amongst men but are hidden. The hidden High King that rules overall with great power. Long ago, the land used to be connected and as time went on the land separated, the peoples technology also advanced too. Creation has been a major thing, from ships to space pirates. The space pirates can also land on the water and can also fly around too. There has been a large interest in underwater travel, along with underwater land/ cities. Lore Welcome to the water-logged world of Zenthra! Traveler, you come at a perilous time in our history. But to know our torment, you must understand this land’s ancient turmoil. The broken landscape you see before you was not always so segregated. Once, this world was joined together, both metaphorically and literally. Our people were not merely separated by the ocean’s depths, but intermingled between us, and any Realms beyond, with the work and aid of the mystical Realm Anchors. They dot the landscape, powerful and enormous geysers, searing into the sky, opening a hole to view the wonders of other worlds. None were able to cross these barriers, but that what we had seen beyond inspired music, poetry, art, enough culture to sustain a generation of enlightened souls. It was ours, a window into another plane of existence for any and all to enjoy. We forged alliances, friendships. Brother cared for brother, and all was well in Zenthra. However, as time passed, the land split apart rather suddenly. To this day, we do not know the cause of this horrible event. But it was the beginning of a new era, one of darkness and chaos, not of peace and kindness. As we developed the technology to travel between islands, those who watch over us took it upon them to use the populace for entertainment. Those cruel and callous beings manipulated and twisted minds, and begun to create wars all throughout the land, so many now that few know the exact number, or who fought against who. Blood was shed upon the soil, and the water between the worlds was stained red. To this day, wars still ravage our lands, however that is merely the tip of the iceberg. With the blood staining our world, the geysers which connected the Realms between us spouted red and violently scalding and burning anything nearby. The Realm Anchors drew their powers from the energies of the land, and after all the death and suffering that had soaked into the ground, the Realm Anchors began to use this for power. And when it ran out of the natural and pure peace that we were so used to, it started to use the chaos. It immediately overloaded. The water hit the barriers above, and simultaneously across the land, The Shatter occurred. Every barrier was punched through, littering the ground below with shards of a mystical substance. Beings flooded in, some more powerful than those above who had begun their little game. Those immortal beings who thought themselves above us suddenly found themselves facing others with the very same mindset as themselves facing off between each other for power. In this mindset, the immortals had dug their own graves. After that, history is blurry and fluid. Beings clashed, power rose and fell, the land became a hellscape to behold. Years afterward, after The Shatter, power finally stabilized in the Realm, the beings who tormented us so either going dormant, or falling to a foe’s blade. Now, finally, the strangers from beyond the Geysers begin to share knowledge with us for peace and unity. But, there are rumors that things have begun to stir. Ancient beings only read about in the Shatter Texts have been seen crawling from their holes. But this time, we have an advantage. In the time that they have slept, there is no longer chaos in the Realm. The chaos that they once thrived in is finally no more, and we will never let it return to that day and age. The sea and islands are fraught with danger, creatures from the tales of storybooks acting as either friend or enemy. The supernatural is real, magic is a commonly used practice, and there are factions across the land, serving their own motives. We do not wish to disappear into the darkness once again. If we go into that wretched abyss, there will be no coming back out of it. Be warned traveler, as you take your first step into Zenthra. There are creatures from the purest hell that could be envisioned, and there are things that lurk in that dark that children fear when they sleep at night. So go traveler. Go, and know that you step into a world which may eat you alive. If I may have one parting word for you, it must be this. Go safely, and fear the Hidden King. Video Event Time Line Zenthra Season 1 Arc 1 - Prologue Note Keep in mind we are trying to introduce the world and doing this in vrc is new to us all and recording it also it might not be as the quality as if you watched other doing it so please consider this. Zenthra Season 1 Ark 1 - Episode 1 - The Laws Trivia * Ainz Ooal Gown Is the creator of the RP * Doctor Ender help fix the google docs and created the creative thing you can read up top with what we had already * Before anything was decided world creation was the first thing done for the rp * Vs was the first to create a character for the RP that wasn't chaotic or neutral Links * Discord: https://discord.gg/s4cV8YH Category:RP Groups Category:Defunct Groups Category:Zenthra